


Oh, and some day.

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Outdoor Sex, There’s like a cute timeskip at the end, because i’m soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this” Ferdinand repeats for the fifth time, voice hoarse already and Hubert has to agree.





	Oh, and some day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back after such a long time of inactivity.
> 
> I’ve almost struggled with writing the past few weeks and haven’t been able to find a flow in my Dimitri fic or my Ignatz/Raphael fic.
> 
> So I took a break and wrote this little thing! Hopefully you all enjoy and I’ll get the other fics hopefully out soon!
> 
> Also give me any little fics you want to see between some of the pairings I’ve done, might give me a bit more creative juices!

“We shouldn’t be doing this” Ferdinand repeats for the fifth time, voice hoarse already and Hubert has to agree.

This had started out innocently enough, Ferdinand had approached Hubert in the dining hall and had extended an offer for Huber to join him out on the balcony. It was not the first time the pair had escaped to the balcony for some privacy - ironic enough as it was, considering an odd Pegasus rider or two could easily catch them at the inopportune time.

However the day happened to be frankly too hot, the heat unmerciful as it beat down upon their backs.

Their uniforms were way too unforgiving in the blistering heat and Ferdinand had stripped down the layers of his clothing; forgoing his armour in favour of stripping down to his shirt and trousers.

Hubert had watched Ferdinand move, wordlessly observing those nimble fingers as they worked to remove every clasp and buckle. Just the sight alone had Hubert clearing his throat, yet not shifting his gaze from Ferdinand’s frame.

But then Ferdinand had begun to unbutton his shirt, exposing golden skin with each button popped and Hubert’s throat ran dry.

Hubert had seen Ferdinand in various states of undress, had watched him come apart beneath Hubert’s fingers and watched as he’d cried for Hubert. But something about this was different, perhaps it had been the lack of contact the mated pair had shared, too focused on the war.

Perhaps it was the thought that just on the horizon was a new world which they had both fought alongside Lady Edelgard to birth.

Hubert was unsure, but whatever was the cause, the moment Ferdinand unbuttoned his shirt Hubert was done for.

Hubert pulls away from between Ferdinand’s thighs, wiping the slick that had spilled down his chin as he’d ravaged Ferdinand, stopping only to look up at Ferdinand who is as flushed red as the sunset behind them and looking to be on the verge of tears.

“May I venture as to why not?” Of course, Hubert knows why not. He isn’t a fool, he knows that at any time any one of their former classmates could come looking for them. 

However the thought sparks a thrills in Hubert rather than deterring him. The very thought that they will get to see what Hubert can do to Ferdinand, how Ferdinand cries only Hubert’s name and fucks himself down onto Hubert’s tongue like he’ll perish if Hubert ever dares to think of stopping. The thought alone has Hubert crooking his fingers and rubbing deep against Ferdinand’s insides causing the younger man to cry out once more.

What a beautiful sound.

“They will- FUCK!” Ferdinand’s hand that’s scrambling against the wall behind his head clenches and his hips stutter. The curse falling from Ferdinand’s lips sound like a forbidden prayer and Hubert presses down once more, if only to hear it once more “Goddess, Hubie, someone will see”

Hubert pulls his fingers back at that with a feigned sigh; leaving Ferdinand open who whines angrily at the loss. “So you wish to stop?”

Ferdinand, clearly not expecting the loss of pleasure. seems to be at a loss for words - which is a rarity in itself. He’s taken aback for once, hooded eyes watching Hubert as the dark mage unbuckles his pants and shucks them just out of the way. Enough for Hubert to untuck his cock from within and Ferdinand makes another small noise in the back of his throat at the sight; shifting to spread his thighs a little wider.

Hubert knows he’s got Ferdinand, but he if he wishes to prolong this teasing, who is to judge? Hubert plays up the disappointment in his voice even as he pulls the little glass vile of lube out of his cloak pocket and coats his cock. He strokes himself languid for good measure; all while keeping an eye on Ferdinand.

“Perhaps...you are right” Hubert agrees; rubbing a thumb over the head of his cock and it twitches at the attention. “We should put a stop to this”

Hubert edges closer to Ferdinand; watching amused as the man spreads his thighs to allow Hubert to nestle closer; still heaving for breath but oh so sure that Hubert will finally fuck him. But not yet.

With a guiding hand, Hubert presses the head of his cock against Ferdinand’s slick soaked entrance. He presses just lightly enough against Ferdinand, rocking back and forth minutely to nudge at the little hole but not pushing in. “Someone could catch us, I imagine the risks far outweigh the benefits” His dick slides against Ferdinand’s taint and Hubert continues to rut against Ferdinand, leisurely, without penetrating him. “We should not risk splitting you wide open on the roof” Ferdinand groans, desperately trying to hold back the rocking of his own hips against Hubert “Could you imagine? You spread out, like a common whore while I slipped snugly into your tight little hole?”

Ferdinand can only nod his head breathlessly, grinding down to meet Hubert’s every movement “Yes...”

“Imagine, one of the women whom always seem to fawn after you, walking in whilst I breed you full of my essence?” This gets an even bigger whine out of Ferdinand and Hubert has to fight off the smirk which threatens to break onto his features “I wonder if I could breed a pup into you? So when you are carrying around a beautiful dark haired baby upon your hip; your stomach round with another, people shall know who bred you, who you belong to”

“Hubert! Please!” Ferdinand’s voice finally breaks and Hubert glances up to where Ferdinand’s face is flushed red, his eyes brimming with unshed tears and he looks about ready to burst, his lips is wobbling as he cries hoarsely “Please, please, please, Hubert I beg of you please”

Okay, perhaps this teasing has gone long enough Hubert concedes and, finally, he gives Ferdinand what he is so brokenly begging for. With one well placed thrust, Hubert bottoming out into Ferdinand and leaning over to pull the prime minister into a desperate kiss.

Hubert can feel Ferdinand’s tears moisten his cheeks as they fall and Hubert pulls back to look down at his mate- their foreheads still touching.

“I am sorry, my love” Hubert coos, pressing kisses to Ferdinand’s cheeks as Ferdinand sobs “I got carried away”

“No” Ferdinand babbles; shaking his head despite the fact he’s still crying; tears carving their way down sun freckled cheeks “Goddess, Hubert, give me that, I want that” Hubert pulls a little further back to fully take in Ferdinand who is wiping tears from his face in a futile attempt to stop the flooding of emotion.

“Pardon-?”

“I want that so badly” Despite his crying, Ferdinand is moving his hips and Hubert shudders at the movement “I have yearned for you to breed me full, have dreamt of being blessed to carry around all the pups you give to me”

With a low curse, Hubert’s hips stutter, moving almost of their own accord as he and Ferdinand start up a rhythm once more. “Curses, Ferdinand”

Ferdinand presses a hand against his abdomen, fingers spread out to cover the surface as he babbles, slowly building a faster pace between them “You can place them right here, cum inside of me as many times as you want”

“I did not realise you wished to be used so badly, Ferdinand” Hubert closes the space between them so they’re chest to chest. “You wish be my personal play thing? Nothing more than a hole to be bred?”

And maybe it is being teased, or just being so fucked out, but Ferdinand nods earnestly and pulls Hubert into a kiss that is so sloppy and perfect.

“Please, please put your pup inside of me”

And Hubert does just that. The chances outside of a heat are slim, but Hubert is willing to humour Ferdinand. He only manages a few more sloppy but surprisingly well placed thrusts before he is cumming harder than he ever has, hips flush against Ferdinand as he fills Ferdinand up to the brim just as he wishes.

Of course Ferdinand follows with a loud wail that almost echoes around them, hands scrambling to claw at Hubert’s back to keep the two of them as close as physically possible, as his cum paints their chests.

They lay there in a heap for a moment, basking in the cool breeze against their heated skin. With the sun setting, the air is much more forgiving and Hubert basks in their mixed scents. In fact, Hubert can only find the energy to press open mouthed kisses to Ferdinand’s neck and shoulder. “I fear with have made a bit of an oversight” Ferdinand murmurs out between them, reaching a hand down to feel where Hubert’s knot has Ferdinand stretched and Hubert muffled his laughter against Ferdinand’s skin.

———/////———

“Come on Hubie” Ferdinand urges on, spreading his legs wider and grinning smugly up at Hubert. Challenging. “Surely you have missed me more than this”

“You-“ Hubert, forgoing a sarcastic retort, bites down hard onto Ferdinand’s shoulder, pushing Ferdinand’s thighs back so he can thrust that little bit deeper. “You should know that better than anyone, Ferdinand”

“I hope so” Ferdinand digs a hand through Hubert’s dark hair and yanks him back so they’re eye to eye, smirk now set firm on Ferdinand’s face. “Or have you been bedding another young impressionable Omega I have yet to discover?”

“You are far from impressionable” Hubert rolls his eyes, biting at Ferdinand’s lower lip as he edges closer; a hand moving to play with Ferdinand between them. As expected, Ferdinand yelps, suddenly oh so compliant in Hubert’s hands as jerks his hips into the touch and momentarily breaks the rhythm.

“I- oh, I beg to differ, who is the one who took my innocence?”

Hubert hums, “I wonder” He squeezes just this side of too tightly around Ferdinand and that is what it takes for Ferdinand to cum over Hubert’s fist with a strangled cry. 

The way Ferdinand tightens around Hubert as he climax’s is just enough to send Hubert over the edge. He is mindful to not press his knot into Ferdinand.

When they finally settle, Ferdinand beams up at Hubert, an image of bliss and he looks completely debauched. Long golden hair is tousled and spread on the pillow much like a halo, cheeks ruddy and flushed and Hubert marvels at the faint freckles revealed in the candlelight. Ferdinand is practically glowing. “Welcome home”

Hubert fondly rolls his eyes and leans down to press a kiss to Ferdinand’s sweat slick forehead. Slowly, taking great care of Ferdinand’s comfort, Hubert withdraws from his mate; watching mesmerised as the cum leaks from the reddened hole and his cock gives another interested twitch at the sight and the groan which the movement coaxes from Ferdinand.

Smoothing a hand down the muscled plains of Ferdinand’s chest, Hubert meets where Ferdinand’s stomach domes and rubs at the curve settled there with a small smile.

“And how is the little one?”

“Sleeping I would imagine” Ferdinand’s hand moves down to cup Hubert’s. “But they are probably going to start kicking a fuss soon, now that you are home”

Hubert has missed this. Lady Edelgard has required Hubert’s help with a rather delicate matter and Hubert had been gone for well over two months.

There is nothing Hubert would not do for Lady Edelgard, but being home with his little family brings about something inside of Hubert he’d long thought to be dead.

Currently it is midnight, the usually rambunctious abode is silent for the time being.

Hubert recalls fondly how worried the two of them were when Evelyn was first born. How small she was, how very little she cried for a newborn. They had both seen how cruel the world could be and they worried for their pup.

Now Evelyn is 9, soon to turn 10. Her younger brother Jack who’s eighth birthday Hubert had luckily not missed, was a welcomed surprise. And then there was 7 year old Beau Von Vestra with long golden hair and a bubbling fascination for the world, so very much like Ferdinand save for her eyes.

Their small family had multiplied in the 10 years between now and the end of the war. And now with another pup on the way Hubert imagines their fears will resurface again, as they did with every babe.

But Hubert welcomes it none the less.

“Ferdinand” Hubert sighs softly, thumb hooking around Ferdinand’s, who glances up at him with curiosity “I love you, my heart”

Ferdinand’s dopey grin softens into a smile and he reaches a free hand up to cup Hubert’s cheek. “And I you”


End file.
